Sexy Boy
by Irinna Miel
Summary: De niño, a Cartman no le importaba que lo llamaran "culón", ahora que su sobrenombre tenía otra connotación tiene que aguantar miradas indecorosas y un no tan grato acosador.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

00

Kyle odiaba las injusticias, odiaba cuando su mamá se comportaba como desquiciada, odiaba lo revoltoso que podría llegar a ser su cabello pero lo que más odiaba por sobre todas las cosas era la clase de deportes.

No era porque odiara hacer ejercicio, era el hecho de que siempre terminaba perturbado y sintiendo lastima de sí mismo, y claro que como todo lo que le jodia en la vida, tenía que ver con Cartman.

El muy imbécil había decidido dejar de tragar y empezar a ejercitarse y a sus 17 años ya no era aquel gordo niño de 8. Pero como era costumbre en Cartman, hacía todo mal y lo único que no logró adelgazar fue su trasero. Tenía una linda curva que señalaba el fin de su espalda y el inicio de ese culo, y cada que caminaba podías ver como daba un ligero rebote; había chicas que lo envidiaban y a las que le gustaba, pero había más chicos a lo que les fascinaba, pero absolutamente todos dirigían su mirada en su dirección cada que pasaba, unas disimuladamente y otros con descaro.

El problema de Kyle es que tenía clases de deportes con el gordo, que usaba un uniforme ajustado a sus caderas y a su retaguardia.

El pobre judío tenía que ver como rebotaba a cada paso, salto o giro, como la tela hacía un esfuerzo por no romperse cada vez que Cartman se flexionaba. No era el único, todos lo notaban, incluso tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería a Kenny por un sangrado nasal y Kyle juraría que podía ver indicios de erecciones en las duchas después de clase, él mismo tuvo que calmarse unas cuantas veces en el agua fría.

Solo daba gracias a Allah de que Eric Cartman no tomara duchas en la escuela o su poca cordura se iría a la mierda.

* * *

**Espero que lo disfruten es una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Si siguen alguna de mis otras historias les aviso que sabrán muy pronto de mi.**

**Irinna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

**01**

A Eric siempre le gustó llamar la atención, mentiría si dijera que de niño no hacía todo lo posible con ser el centro de todo y ahora no es que le molestara que lo vieran o hablaran de él, lo que realmente lo enfurecía era tener que aguantar a idiotas como Trent Boyett.

\- Vamos Cartman! Solo seremos tú, yo y una cama. Yo se que quieres, te pagaré. - le decía a Carman mientras lo perseguía por uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela.

\- Pierdete Idiota! - repetía el castaño alzando su dedo medio.

Ese tipo lo esta hartando, si no fuera por que le prometió a su mamá comportarse, Trent ya tendría un testículo menos. Su estrategia era seguir caminando a su clase sin meterse en problemas, o ese era el plan, hasta que sintió una mano oprimirse contra su trasero y dando un lijero zangoloteo que lo obligo a parar su caminata y plantarse al suelo.

\- Carman, aprovecha ese culo de puta que tienes para ganar dinero como tu mamá - le susurro tan cerca de la oreja que sintió su aliento recorrer su nuca provocando unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Desde que su mamá notó que su bebé llamaba la atención de pervertidos, lo inscribió a clases de Karate, y no es que ahora fuera un experto pero mínimo podría darle una paliza a Boyett. Le dio un golpe en el estomago con el codo y giró tan rápido como pudo, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y retiro el brazo con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Trent sonreía.

\- CARTMAN, DETENTE AHORA! okey... - Aún que no lo pareciera, el maldito era inteligente, había elegido manosearlo frente a la oficina de Mr. Mackey - A mi oficina... AHORA!

Eric se obligó a soltar al imbécil.

* * *

**Actualización, espero que lo disfruten, las primeras partes son cortas pero se alargan mientras avanza la historia.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Irinna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

02

Kyle no era de esos estudiantes que se saltaban las clases, pero la noche anterior se había desvelado por jugar en linea, así que al medio día se escapó de clases y fue a "descansar" al gimnasio.

Acostado en la grada más alta y leyendo un libro, así se encontraba cuando escuchó como una de las puertas laterales se abría, dando paso a un Eric Cartman que con todas sus fuerzas arrastraba a un chico inconsciente para meterlo al gimnasio y cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

Confuso, Kyle se sentó en la grada y trato de no moverse ni hacer ruido, pues al parecer el ex regordete no sabía que lo observaban.

Vio como arrastraba al chico hasta el centro de la enorme duela y después se dirigió al almacén, de donde sacó uno de los postes que se utilizaban para colocar la red de volleyball.

Si Kyle pensaba que la situación era rara, aún no había visto nada. Cartman se inclinó sobre el chico y le dio vuelta y así pudo identificarlo, Trent Boyett estaba en las garras del nazi; el castaño desabrochó el pantalón y sin ningún cuidado lo saco de un tirón para después tomarlo de la cintura e incorporarlo para acercarlo al poste, de inmediato, y con una destreza inimaginable, Cartman lo ataba al poste con metros y metros de cinta adhesiva y cuando se aseguró de que no se cayera, continuó con su travesura. Tomó una pierna y la estiró lo más que pudo y la pego al piso con cinta e hizo lo mismo con la otra extremidad, de repente Trent soltó una sonora flatulencia y Kyle contuvo su risa.

\- Eres asqueroso - decía Cartan mientras sacaba un marcador de su bolsillo y escribía "Gran mojón" en la frente del chico - No quiero ver cuando te conviertas en un mojon.

Satisfecho, el castaño sacó su celular y se tomó una foto con el chico atado y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, quería pruebas de lo que veía. El Castaño se dirigía a la puerta pero antes de salir empezó a bailar, "El baile de la victoria" pensó Kyle y sin poderlo evitar dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

La reacción fue inmediata, Eric lo miró y al reconocerlo corrió hacía la alarma de incendios y la activó para después salir corriendo. Sus intenciones eran evidentes, los profesores irían al gimnasio para verificar el incendio mientras la escuela era desalojada, y si él se encontraba aún ahí, automáticamente sería el responsable. Tomó todas sus cosas con prisa y se alejó de ahí.

* * *

**Espero leerlos pronto**

**Irinna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamación: Los** personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así como si te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

03

La noticia corrió rápido, alguien había amarrado a Trent a un poste desnudo y por si fuera poco, había conseguido que su víctima consumiera grandes cantidades de laxante, por lo que, tanto profesores como alumnos, lo habían encontrado en un charco de su propia mierda.

La cacería de brujas no se hizo esperar, esa misma tarde, los profesores buscaban desesperadamente al culpable y Kyle se encuentra en un debate moral, ¿Debería acusar a Cartman? Por supuesto que sí.

Cuando fue violentamente empujado dentro de un salón vacío. Cartman cerró la puerta con llave antes de enfrentar, por ejemplo, un poco más pequeño que el pelirojo, tuvo que levantar su rostro.

\- No puedes delatarme - ladró por fin el castaño

\- Lo haré - contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- ¡NO! Me advirtieron que si cometía una falta más me expulsaría y con ésto, de seguro me enviaran al reformatorio

\- No me interesa, lo hubieras pensado antes, pendejo

Cartman soltó un grito desesperado y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza.

\- Sólo quieres joderme, judío

Definitivamente, sin embargo, no tengo la forma más conveniente. Precisamente, por el hecho de estar pensando con la pierna y no con el cerebro fue que dijo:

\- Hagamos un trato - soltó el pelirrojo - No diré nada y además te serviré de coartada, diré que nos uniremos y seremos uno de los mejores estudiantes no dudarán de mi, ¿te parece?

Eric se sorprendió, miró en todas las direcciones pensando que hacer.

\- ¿Y tú que ganas con eso ?, ¿Qué quieres cambiar?

Kyle sonrió de lado, esa es la respuesta significativa que el castaño tenía como resultado.

\- Quiero tocarte

\- PÚDRETE IDIOTA DE MIERDA!

Por supuesto que Cartman sabía qué se refería y primero murió que dejarse manos libres. Bastante le había constado evitarlo.

\- Piénsalo Catman, es eso o la expulsión, Tu mamá estará muy decepcionada.

Bien, el castaño tenía que aceptar lo que había perdido, lo que había sido el negocio y el deber admitir que ganaba más de lo que perdería.

\- Tienes un trato.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos pronto

**Irinna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamación: Los** personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así como si te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

Cap 4

Cartman había cuidado cada detalle de su "travesura", citó a Trent por medio de una nota anónima y cuándo lo tuvo visible se acercó por detrás y lo durmió con cloroformo, jamás le vio la cara. Se aseguró arrastrarlo por un camino donde no hubiera cámaras y el gimnasio estaba prohibido para todos. Todo era perfecto, "Maldito judío, ¿qué carajos hacía ahí? "

A pesar de sus cuidados, fue llamado a la oficina del director dos días después del trato. Negó todo, nadie le creyó y no daba razones para demostrar su Inocencia, solo dio un nombre.

Kyle, como todo hombre de palabra que decía ser, se presentó cuando lo llamaron. Dijo que ese día Cartman lo había convencido para saltarse las clases y que bajo amenazas había accedido a llevarlo en su carro a Casa Bonita y llegaron justo cuando la alarma fue activada.

No tenían porque desconfiar del pelirrojo, así que ambos solo tuvieron que entregar un ensayo de la importancia de asistir a clases.

"Laboratorio de ciencias de primer año a la hora del almuerzo"

Cartman se maldijo una y otra vez al releer el mensaje. Después de entregar el ensayo, el pelirrojo no había dicho ninguna palabra del otro asunto, pasaron los días y Erick estaba seguro de que estaba a salvo, que todo había sido una treta del judío para hacerle pasar un mal rato. Que equivocado estaba.

Recibió el mensaje mientras estaba en el baño y el grito de desesperación espantó a varios chicos que cagaban a gusto. Al principió pensó en no ir, al final si ahora quería delatarlo el otro también tendría problemas por mentir.

Suspiró por ultima vez antes de entrar en el salón, vio a Kyle sentado en un banco al fondo del laboratorio y éste lo miraba con esa enorme sonrisa que le daban ganas de tirarle un puto diente.

\- Pensé que o vendrías - dijo Kyle haciendo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle que se acercara.

\- No planeaba hacerlo, idiota - avanzó hasta quedar a una distancia que consideró segura.

\- Sería una mala decisión, tendría que ir a contarle al director lo qué hiciste y enseñarle la foto que tomé

\- Quedarías como un mentiroso y te castigarían igual.

\- Puede ser, pero sería mi primera falta grave, en cambio tú, serías expulsado, sin mencionar que Boyett te daría una paliza y tú madre quedaría muy decepcionada ¿aún sigues pensando que tienes otra alternativa?

El tono tranquilo que usaba hacia que Cartman enloqueciera, el maldito tenía razón, pero no se rendiría, jugaría su ultima carta y con una confianza fingida dijo

\- Bien, pero el hecho que quieras tocar mi trasero ¿no te convertiría en un asqueroso marica? Sería un inconveniente para ti si alguien, ósea yo, se lo contará a toda la escuela - y Eric se sintió triunfar cuando no recibió una respuesta inmediata.

Kyle suspiró y sin quitar la mirada del castaño sonrió de nuevo - Me harías un favor si lo contaras, tarde o temprano tienen que enterarse y ser bisexual no es un crimen - lentamente el pelirojo se había acercado al otro - Entonces, puedes seguir discutiendo o te das la vuelta y te recuestas sobre la mesa de una vez por todas.

"Estas jodido Eric, retejodido" se dijo el castaño.

* * *

Nos leemos pronto.

**Irinna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamación: Los** personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así como si te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

Cap 5

Cartman caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria tan a prisa que a Butters le costó trabajo alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Ey! Cartman, ¿dónde vas? Tenemos examen de química - gritaba el rubio mientras corría tras el nazi.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! Yo me voy.

Butter incapaz de correr más, observó como Cartman salía del edificio no sin antes empujar a un chico que desafortunadamente iba entrando.

Cartman estaba tan furioso que no le dolió cuando su mano impacto contra la pared de su habitación. Lo odia. Odiaba a ese estúpido judío de mierda. Pero se odiaba más por haber permitido que lo tocara.

\- Recuéstate en la mesa - le dijo el judío

¿Y qué más podía hacer? Había jugado todas sus cartas, sólo le quedaba el consuelo de que algún día se vengaría y estaba seguro que lo que le hizo a Trent no se compararía con lo que sufriría el pelirrojo.

Entonces, sin otra alternativa, caminó en dirección a la mesa hasta que su pelvis toco el borde, tomó un suspiro resignado antes de inclinarse para terminar recostado con su mejilla sintiendo el frio metal. Cerró lo ojos, todo pasaría rápido y planearía su venganza, solo tendría que soportarlo. Entonces lo sintió, primero fue un breve rose en su glúteo derecho, luego, dos manos temblorosas frotaban su trasero dibujando círculos en ellos de una forma delicada, se sentía tan avergonzado de estar en esa situación.

Su infierno personal no terminaba ahí, Kyle había tomado desde la base de los glúteos para dar un fuerte apretón, levantarlos un poco y después dejarlos caer para mirar como rebotaban. Cartman tuvo que controlar sus ganas de levantarse y darle una patada en los huevos a ese hijo de puta. El pelirrojo repitió dos veces más ese procedimiento antes de que Eric sintiera como un dedo recorría su espalda hasta bajar por en medio de su retaguardia y parar antes de que tocara sus testículos, el castaño estaba seguro que estaba sonrojado, pero no pudo siquiera ordenar sus pensamientos cuando la mano del judío se filtró entre la mesa y él para tomarlo del vientre y ponerlo de pie.

Si Cartman pensaba que ya había terminado, estaba equivocado, con el tirón que dio para levantarlo, lo había pegado a su cuerpo sin quitar las manos de su vientre, el castaño podía sentir su respiración en su nuca.

\- Pon el pie sobre el banco - susurro mientras daba tres palmadas en su muslo derecho.

\- No - fue su única respuesta.

El pelirrojo se agachó lo suficiente para levantar su pierna y colocarla sobre el banco que estaba junto a ellos. No retiró su mano, viajo sobre su muslo marcando un compás lento, arriba y abajo, hasta que se fue acercando a la parte interna del muslo y frotaba peligrosamente cerca de su pene, Cartman intentó alejarse pero la mano izquierda de pelirrojo lo sujetaba de desde el estómago.

Entonces sonó la primera alama que terminaba con la hora de la comida.

\- Ya es suficiente, !SUELTAME¡

Por más que Cartman se removiera entre sus brazos, Kyle no lo soltó de inmediato, aprovechó que el castaño estiraba su cuello en un intento de liberarse, para enterrar su cara y dejar una pequeña mordida que a Cartman le resulto repugnante. Y lo soltó.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana después de la clase de deportes - dijo el pelirrojo mirando como el otro despotricaba gritándole incoherencias e insultos - Te esperaré en el almacén.

Eric calló de inmediato

\- ¿De qué estas hablando, marica? Ya me deje manosear, ya cumplí nuestro trato.

\- Nunca dije que fuera una sola vez, así que mientras yo guarde tu secreto, tú tendrás de empinar ese culo que tienes - vio como el ex-regordete se ponía colorado, seguramente por el esfuerzo que le costaba contener su furia y no lanzarse sobre su yugular.

\- !IMBÉCIL! SI CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR ESTAS MUY...

\- Sólo cállate y obedece - interrumpió Kyle mientras se encaminaba a la salida - Te veo mañana, y no te quites el uniforme de deportes

* * *

Nos leemos luego

**Irinna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

**Cap 6**

Cartman no era idiota, podría ser soñador o distraído pero definitivamente no era idiota. Esa mañana cuando un niño menor se le acercó para entregarle una nota sin decirle quién lo mandaba, el castaño sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

"Basureros detrás de la escuela. 10:30"

Tuvo que salir a mitad de la clase para asistir a su cita, despertando la curiosidad del pelirojo que temía que Cartman huyera antes de su encuentro.

Tan pronto como puso un pie en la zona de los basureros el aroma a suciedad y podredumbre se adueñó de sus sentidos lo que provocó que no pusiera resistencia cuando lo tomaron por el cuello y lo estamparan contra un contenedor de basura.

\- Sé que fuiste tú, pendejo

Cartman se hubiera burlado de la cara llena de ira que tenia Boyett, pero la presión contra su cuello le impedía tomar el aire suficiente para siquiera contestar.

\- Con esa carita inocente y ese culo que te cargas todos olvidan de lo que eres capaz - continuó su monólogo escupiendo cada palabra a centímetros del rostro del castaño - Pero yo sé quién eres, eres el hijo de puta más miserable que existe. No eres más que una mierda, pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

Trent soltó el agarre de su garganta, sin embargo, ni siquiera había dado su primera bocana de aire cuando un par de puños estamparon con su mejilla, los golpes siguieron hasta que uno dio directo en el estómago forzando al exgordo a doblarse del dolor y caer al piso. Su agresor se lanzó sobre él para taparle la boca con una mano mientras la otra intentaba bajar el pantalón del castaño.

\- No intentes pedir ayuda, nadie de escuchará aquí, te follaré tan duro que desearás morir

Cuando el boton del pantalón cedió, Carman decidió que era suficiente de juegos.

Enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Trent y tras un pequeño movimiento tomó el impulso necesario para invertir posiciones, aprovechando la confusión del otro sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra una pequeña jeringa que insertó con rapidez en el cuerpo ajeno y vertió su contenido. Pronto el cuerpo de Boyett perdió fuerza y Cartman pudo ponerse en pie.

\- Dejame decirte, idiota, que yo no necesito que me rescaten - le dijo y su sonrisa de ensancho.

\- ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE? - gritó aterrado, viajando entre el sueño y la realidad e imposibilitado para moverse.

\- Nada malo, sólo te inyecte un poco de sedante para vaca, pero ésto - dijo sacando una nueva jeringa más grande que la anterior y con un contenido turbio - Ésto, querido Trent, será tu fin, estaba destinado para u

Mientras Eric, con una expresión malvada inyectaba la sustancia en uno de los brazos, un pelirrojo, a una distancia prudente, grababa todo lo sucedido y reía internamente. Tendría al castaño entre sus manos.

* * *

Espero que les guste, nos leemos luego

**Irinna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** los personajes son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone para el canal Comedy Central

**Advertencia:** es temática chicoxchico, así que si no te gusta abstente de leerlo

* * *

**Cap 7**

Para Kyle, esa había sido la clase de deportes más larga y dolorosa que ha tenido que soportar. Su entrepierna palpitaba cada vez más al ver al castaño moverse de un lado para el otro haciendo rebotar su trasero, cada vez era más difícil ocultar su entusiasmo bajo el largo de su playera y no es que fuera la primera vez que vea semejante espectáculo, pero ahora sabía que ese trasero era suyo y podría hacer con él lo que quisiera y su lívido crecía.

\- ¡Ey, Kyle!, ¿supiste lo de Trent? – dijo un jadeante Stan que trataba de seguir el paso de su amigo en las últimas tres vueltas a la cancha que harían ese día.

El pelirrojo negó y siguió concentrado en el chico que corría a unos metros delante de ellos.

\- Pues lo van a expulsar – fue hasta entonces que freno un poco el ritmo y se concentró en el pelinegro – Me contó Wendy, que le dijo Bebe, que Ruby vio cómo se llevaban a Trent en ambulancia y que cuando le preguntó al Director Pc, él le dijo que lo habían encontrado desmayado a tras de la escuela, al parecer se drogaba y el muy imbécil no supo cuando parar y tuvo una sobredosis, ya están preparando sus papeles de expulsión.

El judío no sabía si estar impresionado o asustado al ver que para Cartman no existían límites, un día podía ser el chico que jugaba a la casita y al día siguiente podría matar a tus padres y hacer que te los comieras. Debería ser más cuidadoso desde ahora.

Cuando la campana sonó la campana anunciando el final de la jornada escolar, el primer impulso del castaño fue correr hacia los vestidores, tomar sus cosas y largarse a su casa. No había llegado siquiera al pasillo de los casilleros cuando lo empujaron contra la pared para frenar su huida.

\- No intentes escapar, gordo – Cartman quiso maldecir, aun le dolían los golpes que había recibido a medio día – A Trent lo expulsaron

\- ¿Y eso a mi qué, judío idiota?

\- Tuvo una sobredosis y está en el hospital – al castaño se le escapo una leve sonrisa antes de intentar alejar al contrario y salir de ahí – Sé que fuiste tú

\- ¡Vamos, Kal!, no todas las cosas son mi culpa, así que quítate de mi camino que una tarde de pizza y videojuegos me esperan en mi casa

Kyle sacó su celular le enseño un vídeo, Cartman contuvo un gruñido de molestia, otra vez el estúpido había estado donde no debía y había grabado como inyectaba la cocaína en el brazo de Trent.

\- ¿Me dirás que ese no eres tú? – el castaño no contestó – Si, lo supuse, entonces creo que te veré en cinco minutos en el almacén.

En definitiva odiaba a ese sujeto.

* * *

Es cortito, lo sé pero en unas horas subiré un poco más. Nos leemos pronto.

**Irinna**


End file.
